


Countdown To Heaven

by Telas_Selar



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Amputee main character, Angst, BAMF Cristóbal Rios, BAMF S'vec Sylar, Based off a scene from The Old Guard, Canon-Typical Violence, Dangerous Telepath S'vec Sylar, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Gay S'vec Sylar, Hurt Cristóbal Rios, Hurt S'vec Sylar, Implied/Referenced Past Torture, M/M, POW S’vec Sylar, Pansexual Cristóbal Rios, Syrios, Tied Up Cristóbal Rios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: In the hands of 21st century military men, Cristóbal Rios is holding out for a saviour. Sylar doesn't let his captain down.
Relationships: Cristóbal Rios/S'vec Sylar
Kudos: 4





	Countdown To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cristobalrios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristobalrios/gifts).



“He's coming for you, you know.”

The words that left Cristóbal Rios' bloodied lips were spoken with confidence, the smile that twitched up his mouth uneven but clear in its purpose. 

And even as he met the gaze of the soldier holding him at gunpoint, Rios felt no fear, despite the tightness of the steel binding his wrists. How could he be afraid when he knew that out of the three men in this van, he would be the only survivor? 

When he knew that right now, out there, the man he loved was coming to save him? 

Sylar was loyal, dangerously so, and even though Rios disliked taking lives, he knew that his lover would kill any and all who stood in the way of saving him. 

He'd done it before, many more times than Starfleet knew, probably more times than the Tal Shiar had kept records of. Whether it was immoral or not wasn't S'vec Sylar's main concern when it came to the safety of the man he had sworn to protect.

“He?” Inquired the soldier holding Rios at gunpoint, partly mocking, partly curious, pulling the captain from his reverie. 

It was then that Rios laughed - a soft, humourless laugh, but that laughter died on his lips as the back doors to the van were flung open, admitting another soldier. 

This man shoved a semi-conscious figure onto the floor of the van beside Cris, and it took little to no time to identify the captive, who looked in even worse shape than himself. 

Rios felt his blood run cold, and shifted as much as he could, trying to see if his companion was still awake. 

“Sylar.” 

When he received nothing but silence in return, he fought against his bonds, trying to get closer to the other man, despite the iron kiss of the steel bracelets keeping him confined, keeping him from properly reaching his lover. 

_“Sylar, mi amor, puedes escucharme?!”_ Rios demanded desperately, not caring whether their captors heard him or not _. “Sylar, por favor—”_

“I can...” The Vulcan mumbled feeling dazed as he struggled to pull himself out of the darkness that threatened to swallow him whole, even more so when a sharp kick was delivered to his side. “...hear you, Captain.”

“Man, shut the _hell_ up” The soldier cut in harshly, making Rios long to kick _him._

“Or what?” The Captain challenged, and winced as the aforementioned man rammed him in the ribs with his gun, not for the first time. 

“Stop.” Sylar's voice was quieter, but slightly more composed than it had been before, and this simultaneously terrified and calmed Rios. That tone signalled a warning, - this situation wasn't going to end well for any of these men. 

“You're in no shape to be giving orders, pal” The soldier scoffed, cocking his gun before he fired a shot into Sylar's leg, almost as if he was trying to prove a point. 

Rios bit back a horrified shout, but Sylar did not even flinch. 

“Forgive me, sir” The Vulcan asked almost politely. “Was that meant to be...painful?” 

Not giving the man any time to answer, he sat up with surprising speed, bloodstained fingertips pressing to the other's temple, telepathically shattering his mind before he could even scream. 

Rios took this chance to hurl himself at the second armed man, catching him square in the ribs with the cuffs and knocking the wind out of him. 

A touch of Sylar's fingers to this man's head and he was gone too, slumped over backwards in his seat, never to wake again. That left only the driver, but that was not the pressing problem right now, considering how unlikely it was he had heard the scuffle. 

Despite his sudden moment of agility, Sylar was still reeling, still weak, as he fumbled with Rios' restraints, seeing double as he attempted to work them off with shaking fingers, pausing only when the captain took his hand in his own, gently but firmly. 

“Leave the damn thing” He ordered, dark eyes momentarily flickering over his lover's face. “And let me look at you.”

“Are you in pain, sir?” The Vulcan wanted to know, but Rios wasn't listening. 

“You're really damn beautiful, you know” The captain was saying, the intensity of his gaze making a light green blush tinge Sylar's bruised face. 

“The same can be said of you, sir” Sylar replied, and Rios smiled for the second time that day, shifting to rest his forehead against the Vulcan's. 

“I'm really glad I got to hear that from you again. For a moment there I thought…” He trailed off, letting out a shaky exhale. 

“Your logic was sound.” Sylar closed his eyes. “I was quite ready to succumb, but your voice gave me clarity; you are with me even in my darkest times. However, it is a relief that they did not restrain me or I would not have been able to aid you.”

“I know.” Rios pressed a kiss to Sylar's temple. “It's a relief to me too. I can't lose you. Not here, not now.”

To this, Sylar did not immediately respond, although the tension in his body seemed to decrease nonetheless. 

“I am with you, sir” He said after a moment. “For as long as you may need me.”

“Forever?” Another gentle kiss found its way to Sylar's temple, softer this time. 

“I believe that can be arranged.”


End file.
